


Провидец

by LamiraMetius



Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Первое, что увидел Агарт, став Провидцем — свою собственную смерть.***Написано для WTF Rare Games 2019





	Провидец

…он не понял сначала. В том сне тварь ревела, вопила, а он лишь стоял и смотрел. Крушила, и кости хрустели, и боль ослепляла, он видел — и он же кричал, и его же валили и рвали, еще по живому, не дав умереть.

«Я не буду стоять!» — в первый раз он не верил, он знал, что сумеет спастись. Он Провидец — а значит, он знает. Что он знает — он сможет исправить. Он же видел — он предупрежден.

Годы шли.

Тварь ревела.

А сны — сны сбывались. В картах судьбы сплетались, кончаясь извечно одним. Люди — дохли.

Он предупреждал. Он пытался, искал повороты событий, советы давал — люди дохли.

Во сне тварь ревела.

А он против смерти стоял сотни раз — и сотни раз видел в сплетении карт, как смерть побеждает, и память, надежная память событий минувшего, гасла. Что толку стоять с топором против сотен врагов, когда ты подавишься супом и сдохнешь в канаве? Что толку мечтать, зарабатывать деньги и славу, когда придорожная шлюха зарежет тебя за медяк?

Что толку?

Во сне. Тварь. Ревела.

Он сдох уже тысячу раз, и сон был привычен, и так надоел, что просто хотелось закончить не зря этот бред. Устало взглянуть на врага — тот не был провидцем, тот просто хотел убивать, жрать, мять, рвать, так может, не зря уже это все, может хоть супа троллятам нальют в кои-то веки с мяском!

Ревела. Крушила.

Агарт просыпался.

Вместо судьбы была дырка. Карты молчали.

Лишенный Судьбы дрых у костра, и не было у него не только судьбы, но и памяти, сомнений и проблем. Он просто дрых. Подземелья Деллача еще виднелись вдали, но скоро должны были пропасть из виду. Тварь, которой уже полвека было суждено сожрать Агарта на ужин, лежала дохлая, и наверняка её уже начали подъедать кобольды.

Бухать хотелось совершенно неистово, но до ближайшей деревни было еще два дня пути.


End file.
